The present invention relates to a stroboscope module with a coupling with with which the stroboscope module can be connected to a light connection of an endoscope. The invention also relates to a coupling for a stroboscope module.
Stroboscopes are used in medicine, in conjunction with endoscopes, for examining the larynx. The stroboscope in this case serves to produce a stationary image of the vocal cords, which vibrate during sound production.
For examinations such as these, a stroboscope module is known, for example from DE 10 2004 052 847 A1, which combines, within one module, a stroboscopic light source, a microphone for recording sounds produced by the patient, as well as a source of electricity, a control unit for controlling the stroboscopic light source on the basis of the frequencies recorded by the microphone, and an output unit for outputting the frequencies of the sounds produced by the patient. In this document, the coupling used to connect the stroboscope module to a light connection of an endoscope is simply described as a mechanical coupling.
In the development of couplings for connecting a stroboscope module to the light connection of an endoscope, it has been found that screw connections are often disadvantageous, because even just a slight turning of the module can cause the screw connection to loosen, and the module, which is often not held by the user, to fall to the ground, resulting in damage.
Moreover, the stroboscope module should be able to be coupled to the light connection in such a way that a microphone attached to the stroboscope module can be easily oriented in the direction of the patient.
Moreover, the coupling should be configured in such a way that the stroboscope module can be coupled to the greatest possible number of different endoscopes available on the market, as far as possible independently of the design of the light connection.
Against this background, it is one object to describe a stroboscope module which comprises a coupling with which this stroboscope module can be connected easily and quickly, but at the same time reliably, to a large number of light connections of different endoscopes.
It is also an object of the invention to describe a coupling for such a stroboscope module.